Can't stop this thing we started
by chloe4
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.
1. The Prologue

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 10/01/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I owe NOTHING, not a thing, NADA! It's not fair!!   
  
AUTHOR NEW NOTE: I have decided to write a Prologue because... well... mainly... because I felt like it. So ENJOY!!! :)  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~ Smallville~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe's POV...  
  
As I drive towards the first of the good-byes I think of my day, my last day in Smallville.  
  
  
Regular POV...  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
Chloe woke up that day knowing that it was going to be the last day in Smallville. All of her stuff was packed and put into boxes and she was sleeping on the floor in her sleeping bag. She got up, made her coffee and some breakfast for her and her dad. When suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Chloe."  
  
"Oh hey Clark, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Would you like to go see a movie this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure that sounds great."   
  
"I'll pick you up around noon."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
And without saying good-bye they both hung up.  
  
Chloe finally remembering that Clark didn't know she was moving and with the whole house empty. "Shit," she said softly and decided just not to let him into the house.   
  
  
Noon came soon enough.  
  
Clark knocked on her door and Chloe ran to it.   
  
Chloe squeezed out of the door so Clark wouldn't be able to see into the house.  
  
Clark smiled and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then what's in your house that you don't want me to see?" He playfully tried to look past her.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled and said, "Come on Clark let's go." That's when Clark knew there was something strange going on and he was about to use his X-Ray vision when Chloe started to push him along.   
  
When they got into the truck Chloe asked, "So what are we going to go see?"  
  
"Red Dragon," Clark said with a really big smile.  
  
"No! If I remember correctly we had to see your movie last time. "Triple X" if my mind serves me right."  
  
"Oh that's right. So what are we going... Hey wait a minute! We saw "Swimfan" after that and if *my* mind serves me right that was your choice."  
  
"Shoot, I hoped you wouldn't remember that."  
  
"Yup, so it's "Red Dragon" for you this afternoon."  
  
"Come on Clark. Please let me pick?" She gave him her sad puppy dog look.   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Come on you can pick for the next three times." She so wanted to say that it was going to be their last movie together, but she couldn't do it.  
  
He lifted one of his eyebrows, "Next three times?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Clark sighed and looked at Chloe, "Fine."   
  
Chloe smiled brightly at him and said, "Thank you!!"  
  
"So what did I get myself into?"  
  
"Sweet Home Alabama!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
He went of course, but whined all the way until the movie started. Chloe hit his arm and said, "Shut up Clark, you're worse then a two year old."   
  
"Fine! But no Milk Duds for you," and he took her Milk Duds away from her.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" She reached for them, but Clark held them out of her reach.  
  
"Take it back."  
  
"Fine! I take it back," Clark smiled and gave her her candy back. She then mumbled, "Of course I would say anything to get my candy back." And she protected her candy.  
  
"Hey!" He didn't say much more because the movie started.   
  
  
During the movie Clark pretended to yawn and stretch. He slowly placed his arm around Chloe's shoulder. Chloe went stiff, 'Is he putting his arm around me?' Before she knew what was going on he took her box of Milk Duds. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but couldn't because she was sitting in a movie theater. Clark plopped two Milk Duds into his mouth, redid his action, and put the candy back in her hand.  
  
Chloe smiled, elbowed him in the stomach and said, "You're such a dork."  
  
The movie went on and at the scene where Melanie was talking to her old dog's grave Chloe started to cry. Clark took note of this and was surprised. Chloe never cries during a movie, not even at the end of "Titanic" or "Pearl Harbor", which she dragged him to see.   
  
He leaned down to her and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" and at the moment she realized that he noticed that she was indeed crying. It wasn't the movie that was making her cry, it was the fact that this was the last movie she was going to see with Clark. Since the 8th grade they went at least once a week to see a movie, it was their tradition. "Oh... um... I had a dog before," she said not very confident.   
  
Clark knew that Chloe had a different reason for crying because he knew she never had a dog. He didn't know what to do, so he put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. At that moment she decided that she was going to Clark about her feelings tonight.   
  
After the movie Clark dropped Chloe off at her house and then Chloe took her fathers' truck to go see Lana and say bye to her first.  
  
  
Chloe's POV...  
  
The clock on my fathers' truck says 7:02, but it doesn't feel that early, and I approach the second house. Can I really call it a house, it's more like a mansion, okay so it is a mansion. As I walk out of my fathers' truck and close the door I still have no clue why I am here. I never came to see him without Clark around, heck I've never even spoken to him without someone else around. Yet I know it's the friendly thing to do.  
  
I knock on the door and some man opens the door. He says nothing to me so I say, "Uh... hi. My name is Chloe Sullivan I am here to see Lex Luthor."  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Uh... no."  
  
"Then get one!"   
  
He's about to shut the door in my face when I say, "I'm a friend of Clark Kent's and I really need to talk to Lex."  
  
He keeps the door opened, "Then I assume you know your way to his office." I nod my head, "Well, speak up!"  
  
"Y-yes I do."  
  
"Good," he leaves the door open and walks away.  
  
That has got to be the rudest man ever. I go in search for Lex's office. I've only been in there once and boy was that ever a bad memory. I come to a door that looks somewhat familiar to me and so I knock. I get no reply so I knock again and open the door.  
  
"Dad, I told you I was busy!"  
  
I poked my head in and said, "I'm sorry, I'll come back later."  
  
"Chloe?" He gets up from his desk and walks over to the door. "Good to see you. How did you get in here? What are you doing here? Is Clark with you?"  
  
I laugh, "What is this 20 questions?" he smiles and I clear my throat, "Uh... evil Alfred let me in."  
  
"Evil-Alfred?"  
  
"Yeah, you're butler."  
  
He starts to laugh. A kind of laugh I never really heard, "I'm Lex Luthor not Bruce Wayne. That was probably my dad. He's not in a very good mood tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I got that," there was a little silence and then I realized what he was waiting for, "Oh! Um... no Clark is not with me."  
  
Lex just smiles at me and crosses his arms over his chest, "So what can I do for you Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
"Uh... actually I came here to say good-bye," and before I notice it, I have a tear in my eye. Why am I crying over never being able to see Lex again?  
  
"Good-bye? Are you moving?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Dad and I are moving to Metropolis for good."  
  
"Tomorrow? Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone making a big fuss and besides, I don't like long good-byes. So I'm saying bye to everyone tonight."   
  
"Well, I feel honored that you came to see me."   
  
"Of course I came to see you. Clark's not your only friend," I said and DAMN it! Why am I crying?!  
  
Lex surprised me by hugging me, "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me." He releases me and I wipe the tears from my eyes, "Hey don't get all teary eyed for me. I'll see you a bit up there. I do always travel back and forth somewhat."   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"So have you seen Clark yet?"  
  
"No... I uh... I'm leaving him for best."  
  
He sits on his desk and says, "So you're finally going to tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"The way you feel about him."  
  
My mouth is gapping open and I can't believe it, he knew. How did he know! "Why do you say I have feelings for him?"  
  
"Please anyone can see it."  
  
I put my head down, I feel a little embarrassed that he knew, "Yeah everyone but him," I mumbled out.  
  
"Well, Clark's... Clark."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I was thinking about it." I say as I sit down in a chair in front of his desk. "You think I should?"  
  
"Sure. You never know what'll happen."  
  
"Nothing will happen, Lex. I'm moving away, far away. I know that long distance relationships can't work out."  
  
"You never know until you try."  
  
We sat there and talked for about a half an hour when he said, "I'm sorry Chloe, I'd love to sit her and chat all night long, but I have some important phone calls to make and you have to go talk to Clark."  
  
I stand up and smile, "Yeah I do."   
  
He walked me to the door and gave me another hug, "I'm going to miss you Chloe."  
  
"I'll miss you too Lex," and with that we parted. He went back into his office and closed the door and I saw myself out.  
  
  
Inside the office...  
  
Lex picks up the phone and dials a number, "Hello, Mr. Sullivan, Lex Luthor..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
So I get into my car and head on over to Pete's. I start to cry again and I wipe off the tears that are streaming down my face. I can't remember the last time I cried so much.  
  
As I stopped in front of Pete's house I check the clock, 7:46. Wow, I made some good timing. I walk slowly to the door and knock on it. Pete answers the door.   
  
"Chloe. Hi. What's up?" he asks me.  
  
"Can I come in for a minute?" I'm sniffling as I talk.   
  
"Sure." I can tell Pete's getting all nervous as to why I'm so upset, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it something that Clark did?"  
  
I start laughing, "Not you too. What is it with everyone asking me all these questions?"  
  
"Well, you're crying Chloe and I'm just being a good friend and caring about you."  
  
"And I thank you for being such a great friend," I pause and take a breath, "Pete, I'm moving permanently to Metropolis tomorrow morning."   
  
"Okay Chloe sure. You had me going there for a second. Really what's up?"  
  
I start crying some more, "I'm really moving to Metropolis tomorrow."   
  
Pete's mouth hung open and he hugged me, "Why didn't you tell us?"   
  
Well, I better get used to this question, I still have to say bye to The Kent's and Clark, "I don't like long good-byes." And Pete is still hugging me.   
  
"I'm going to miss you girl. But whose taking over the Torch?"   
  
"I'm leaving it with Lana. I saw her earlier today I gave her my key and my good-bye letter. I've been slowly explaining to her what to do and I've just given her the last instructions tonight."   
  
"You're leaving it to Lana?" Pete sounded a little surprised and I knew why.  
  
"Yeah, to her. Clark will be happy, staying there late, working with her. It'll be like his wish come true."  
  
"Chloe," Pete said in kind of a warning voice.  
  
"What?" I pause for a second, "Oh. I'm going to tell Clark tonight."  
  
"Tell Clark what?"  
  
"Tell him how I feel about him." Pete's eyes widened. "What? I'm almost 17. I'm a big girl now."  
  
"I don't believe you."   
  
"Well, believe it. If I don't do this now I am always going to regret not telling him about it."   
  
"Okay. I wish you luck."  
  
I give him a genuine smile and say, "Thanks."  
  
We sat there and talked for a while and it was almost 8:30.  
  
"Pete, I have to go. I have to go say good-bye to The Kent's and talk to Clark yet."  
  
"Okay." He stands up and hugs me again, "I am so going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
As we part he says to me, "Hey! Who's going to solve all our freaky weird mysterious?"  
  
"E-Mail me!" I say and I smile, "And don't be a stranger."   
  
"I won't." I walk out of his house and back to my car without turning around. I know if I turn around and see him again, I am not going to be able to stop crying.   
  
Well, off to the Kent's house now.   
  
As I drive to their house, I recite what I am going to say to Clark, "What the hell am I doing?" I said to myself, "No matter what I think about saying to him, it's not going to come out like that."   
  
Before I know it I am in front of their house and it's 8:30. I get out of the car, smooth out my clothes and walk to the front porch... 


	2. Saying Goodbye

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 9/30/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville  
  
  
  
Chloe arrived over at the Kent's house around 8:30 p.m. Sunday night. She knocked on the kitchen door and heard Martha say, "Come in Chloe."  
  
She walked into the house and said, "I'm so sorry I'm over at such a late time," her eyes were all puffy and red.  
  
"It's no problem," Martha said and then she saw Chloe's face, "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"My dad and I are moving to Metropolis permanently, tomorrow," she said.   
  
"Chloe," Martha said and hugged her, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"You know me Mrs. Kent. I never like long good-byes. This way it's easier. I say good-bye to everyone the day before I leave and it's just easier," she started crying again.   
  
Jonathon hugged her and said, "Well, we're sure going to miss you."  
  
"And I'll miss you guys too," she wiped at her eyes.   
  
"Is Clark here?" She smiled, "He's the last one on my list of good-byes."  
  
Martha and Jonathon looked at each other, "Well, he's not here honey," Martha finally said.  
  
"At Lana's huh?"   
  
"Yeah. He's just helping her out with some studying."  
  
"It's okay Mr. Kent. Do you mind if I wait until Clark comes home?"  
  
"Sure you can. You can sit right in the family room," Martha said.  
  
"Actually, would it be okay if I wait in the barn loft?"  
  
"Sure you can. Clark will be home in just a few minutes and then we'll send him right up." Jonathon said.  
  
Chloe turned around and was prepared to go out the door, but then she turned around, "I just want to say thank you for everything you two did for me through the years."  
  
Martha went over to Chloe again and hugged her, "It was our pleasure honey." They parted and Chloe went to the barn to wait for Clark.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chloe Tells Clark

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 10/01/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~ Smallville~*~  
  
  
Chloe walked up all the stairs to where Clarks couch and telescope is. She sat down on the couch for a second and decided that she couldn't sit, she was too nervous. So she looked out his telescope and up at the stars.   
  
After about five minutes the stars got boring and she went looking around wondering what else she could see from the telescope. She could see Lana's house perfectly.  
  
"Oh Clark please don't tell me you..." and then she spotted Clark coming out of Lana's house and she started to get really nervous. She followed him with the telescope. Clark suddenly stopped, looked around, and the next moment he wasn't there anymore. Chloe took her eye away from the telescope she was a little confused, "What?" She put her eye back to the telescope and started to look around for Clark.  
  
"Hey Chloe," Chloe screamed so loud that Clark had to cover his ears.   
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Chloe asked him still shocked to see him.  
  
"Um... I walked?" Clark said being a little confused of Chloe's question.  
  
"I saw you in the telescope just a few seconds ago. How did you get here so fast?" She said allowing Clark to understand her question from before.   
  
"I ran," Chloe gave him her, 'Yeah right' eyes, "really fast," He didn't know what she would say next so he just changed the subject, "Mom and dad said you had something important to tell me."  
  
"Oh yeah, that," she said very a little hint of sadness. "Um... well, remember how I told you that my dad was thinking of moving to Metropolis for good?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark said. Chloe opened her mouth to say something and Clark got what she was getting to, "You're moving aren't you?" Chloe was on the brink of tears again. Clark couldn't believe his best friend was moving away and there was nothing he could do about it. Actually he could do something, he could hug her, and hold her, hopping never to let go. And that's just what he did. He hugged her and held her.   
  
Chloe was so happy. She felt so safe and at this moment she wished he was hugging her for a different reason, "So when are you leaving?" She heard him ask her.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," she spoke into his chest.   
  
Clark's whole body went stiff and Chloe felt it. Of course it was mumbled because she spoke into his chest, but Clark wondered if her heard right. He backed away a little and asked in a confused state, "Can you repeat that? I could swear I heard you say tomorrow."   
  
Chloe looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I did."  
  
"What?! You can't leave tomorrow!" Clark said.   
  
"Clark I have to."  
  
"What about your friends, the senior prom, graduation," and then he really wished he didn't have to bring up anything to do with a dance. He knew she was still a little upset with that even though she said she wasn't.  
  
Chloe started crying some more. She misunderstood what Clark said, "Clark, I'm going to a different city, not a different planet. We will still see each other," she said a little loud with a hint of upset in her voice. She then added, "Prom," she let out a laugh, "And what Clark leave me there, again," Chloe bit her lip wishing to God she didn't say that.  
  
Clark smiled, "I thought you said you weren't upset."  
  
"I'm not upset that you saved Lana. I'm upset that you went out there in a tornado. I was so scared when you went out there. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I was so petrified," she started crying a little more. Clark moved closer as though to hug her, but she kept on talking, "Clark you think your some kind of super man with super powers that enables you to save everyone with out getting hurt," Clark's eyes went a little wide wondering if she knew anything. "But Clark you're not! Someday there is going to be something out there that's going to hurt you." Clark knew that there was already something out there that can hurt him.   
  
"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Chloe took note that he didn't say anything thing else about what she said, "I'm sorry too Clark. I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to tell you something. Something that I better say now before I talk myself out of it."   
  
Clark knew that this had to be important, "Tell me Chloe." He sat on the sill of the very large window in the barn.   
  
Chloe turned around so her back was facing him. She whipped her eyes clean of tears and tried to calm her nerves. She turned back around and looked in at him and said, "I love you Clark."   
  
Clark stood up and smiled, "I love you too Chloe. You're..." But Chloe cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"No not as a friend and it's certainly not a brotherly sisterly love either. It's an I love you kind of I love you," Clark didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. And Chloe's mind would not allow her to stop there so she kept on talking, "It's like one of those, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love." Before she could talk herself out of doing this, she grabbed his neck, stood on her toes and kissed him. The reaction that she got from him was not what she was inspecting. He didn't stiffen up, as though this was awkward and he didn't push her away. He actually leaned his head down so Chloe could stand on her feet, wrapped one arm around her back, and the other held her head, keeping her where he wanted her. Chloe then broke the kiss, said a quick bye, and ran down the stairs and out of the barn.  
  
Clark just watched her run out of the barn and wanted to think about it, but he knew he better go after her. He wasn't going to let her out of his life this easy. He'll think about it later. So he super sped ran to get to Chloe. He was right behind her before she could even open her car door.  
  
"Chloe?" he said quietly.  
  
Chloe jumped and squeaked, she didn't think Clark would follow her to her car and then she wondered how he got there so fast. She let that thought go because Clark was already talking, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Tell you?" she said with a not so pretty laugh, "What were you going to do Clark, suddenly get over your feelings for Lana and realize that I'm the one you really want to be with? Maybe if this was some T.V. show. Sure. But this is real life Clark."   
  
"I don't have feelings for Lana, Chloe."  
  
"You don't have any feelings for Lana, *now* Clark. But I can remember a few incidents that I'd be talking to you and Lana would walk bye and... you'd... just..." She couldn't talk anymore about this. She knew she would just start bawling her eyes out if she didn't go. She went for the door again and said a quick, "I have to go now."   
  
Clark put his hand on the door making it so that she couldn't open it, "We could have made it work." He paused for a second, "We still can make it work."   
  
"No we can't," she took a couple of quick breaths so she could talk to him without crying, "I know that if we did go out, before, sure we would have been together, but your heart would of still have been with Lana. Clark in this category, second best doesn't cut it." Chloe grabbed the door, open it up and got in.  
  
Clark watched Chloe drive out of their dirt road and out of his life.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. The Twist

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 10/04/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE #3: I apologize that this chapter is sooo short, but I just felt like this chapter should only have this... THE TWIST. Enjoy.  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~ Smallville~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Chloe shrieked.  
  
"Where not moving!!" Her dad said, "Aren't you happy? I thought you'd be thrilled that we'd be staying."  
  
"I am," she said smiling and hugged her dad.  
  
"Okay, now the school is not expecting you back until tomorrow. So I suggest that you go and unpack today."  
  
"Okay dad I will."  
  
"That's my girl," he gave her a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the door, "I'll be home around five tonight."  
  
"Okay, bye dad," and he left. Chloe watched him out of her kitchen window, when she saw the car drive out of sight she slid down the wall and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Clark and Pete were walking down to the bus stop when Clark heard a piercing scream. He whipped his head around in the direction of Chloe's house.  
  
"What's up Clark?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought I heard Chloe scream in utter disgust or something," Clark said shrugging.  
  
Pete put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on man, she's gone. She's on her way to Metropolis now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Clark said in a sad voice.  
  
"Hey, it's okay buddy, we'll go see her this weekend," Clark looked at him, "My dad has to run up there for the day and said that he'd drop us off."   
  
Clark didn't know what to say. Pete didn't know what went on between Chloe and he... or does he?  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Chloe got off the floor and went up to her bedroom. She was tired. She needed to sleep. Then she would decide what to do when she wakes up...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. A Friendly Ear

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 10/13/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author note #1.5: Sorry about the long delay, but I had a really big test to study for. Enjoy!!  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
Author Note #2.5: I don't really know Chloe enough to know if she would spas out or not if this happened. So she may be out of character here.   
  
Dedicated to Beck... mainly because even if it does seem funny Clark and Pete don't go to Metropolis, they don't get lost, and Chloe doesn't come save them. So for you Beck!!! :)  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville  
  
  
  
  
  
Afternoon on the same day...  
  
Chloe woke up from one of her wonderful Clark dreams. She remembered the dream so well, how he held her, and kissed her, and *she* saying, 'I love you'. She sat up straight in bed, it finally dawned on her... she told Clark everything. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. She thought things were bad after what happened at the formal and remembering how he agreed that they should only be friends. What was she going to do? There was no way that things could ever be the same now. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Clark was sitting at Chloe's desk in The Torch's office. He couldn't get Chloe's words out of his head, "It's an I love you kind of I love you," and then "It's like one of those, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love." He remembered how her small delicate hands felt against his chest. How it felt when she kissed him and him kissing her back. It surprised him more then it surprised her. But dear God he did love the kiss, he loved the way her skin felt against his, how her fingers combed through his hair, and how he just loved her. Clark fell backwards and out of his chair when his head said those words.   
  
"Whoa Clark! You okay?" he heard a familiar voice.   
  
Clark ignored the voice, stayed on the floor and thought, 'did he really love her?' No, he loved Lana, right? He didn't get anymore of a chance to think because there was a voice nagging at him.  
  
"Clark, you okay? Can you hear me?!"  
  
Clark stood up, put the chair in a right up position, and said, "Yeah. When did you get her Lana?"  
  
"I've been here for a little. I had to finish typing up Chloe's farewell speech that she gave to me."  
  
"Oh. You know talking about Chloe, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure Clark, what's up?"  
  
"Well, last night Chloe came to my loft and she told me..."  
  
RING!!!!  
  
It was Lana's cell phone; she left it on during her lunch period if anyone really needed to get a hold of her, "Go on Clark."  
  
"Well, she..."  
  
RING!!!!  
  
"Hang on. Let me just turn it off..." she recognized the number and decided she needed to answer it, "Sorry Clark."   
  
"Hello?" she answered it with a little confusion in her voice.  
  
Hi Lana. It's me  
  
"Chloe!?"   
  
"Is that Chloe?" Clark stood up and asked.   
  
Is that Clark? Chloe asked at the same time.  
  
Lana put a finger to her lips to shush Clark up.  
  
"Yeah. Well, what can I do for you?"  
  
I need to talk to you. ASAP! she said through ragged breath.  
  
"Okay. Calm down. Can we talk now?"  
  
Defiantly! I mean, can you come over?  
  
"Over?"  
  
I'm not moving! she said hyperventilating and pacing around her room.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Calm down. You have to calm down."  
  
"Is she okay? Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Uh... Chloe. Clark wants to talk to you."  
  
No! Not right now. she paused, But don't tell him that! Don't even tell him I'm still here. Please make something up.  
  
Thinking quickly Lana said, "Okay, sure. I'll pick that up at your house right now and send it to you."  
  
Okay, thanks Lana. Just let yourself in without waiting to say good-bye she just hung up.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Lana pretended to be still talking to her, "Here's Cl... Chloe! Chloe are you still there? You're breaking up! I can't hear you! Chloe?" She moved the cell phone away from her ear. "We got disconnected."  
  
"Oh," Clark looked a little upset. "So what did she need?"  
  
"Uh... she left something at her house and she needs it ASAP! So I told her that I'd pick it up and send it to her," Lana grabbed her bag and keys and made her way to the door.  
  
"Good, I'll go with you."  
  
"NO!" Clark looked a little stunned, not of what she said, but the way she said it. Lana coughed and cleared her throat, "I mean, no. It's a very personal item and I think Chloe would be happier if you didn't see what it was."  
  
Clark blushed slightly and said, "Oh okay. I guess I'll just go for a walk. I need to clear my head."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later then," and with that Lana was gone leaving Clark all alone.   
  
  
A little while later...  
  
Lana pulled up to Chloe's house. She knew Chloe told her to walk right in, but she couldn't help but to knock, just to let Chloe knew someone was there. She grabbed the doorknob and walked into the house. There were boxes all over the place, some of them where opened and things were thrown about. "Hello?" Lana called out.  
  
"In the kitchen," called out a soft sob. Lana went into the kitchen and saw Chloe sitting on one of the boxes, considering there was nowhere else to sit.  
  
"Come, take a box," Chloe said, drinking which Lana knew had to be coffee.  
  
Lana sat on a box and said, "So, tell me, what's going on?" She said in a soft friendly voice, "Why don't you want Clark to know your still here? And on that note, why are you still here? Not that I am complaining because I am so happy that you are still here," Lana said with truly a happy voice.  
  
"Okay, the quick story. I went to Clark's house last night and told him everything."  
  
"Define everything."  
  
"Everything. I told him I loved him, wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and then I kissed him."  
  
"Okay. Why don't we start from the beginning and don't leave anything out," she said with a small smile on her face. Chloe also smiled very faintly and told her the WHOLE story.   
  
By the time Chloe finished her story there were tears in her eyes and said, "I am so sorry Lana."   
  
"Sorry about what?"   
  
"I didn't mean to throw your name out like that into the fight."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"We still friends," Chloe never thought she would be saying that to Lana, but then again she never thought that she would be saying what she said to Clark.  
  
"Forever Chloe," and they hugged.   
  
"What am I going to do?" Chloe asked through tears.  
  
"Don't do anything. Just be his friend. Don't take it back, don't make excuses as to why you said it. Let him bring it up."  
  
"But I don't think I can take another rejection from him."  
  
"Who says he's going to reject you?"   
  
"Well, what's to say that even if we do go out and we break up and... Lana no matter what happens our friendship will never be the same."  
  
Lana didn't know what to say. She was a good listener, not good at giving advice, "Chloe, I don't know what I can say that will make you feel better."  
  
Chloe wiped her eyes, and said, "It's okay. You made me feel a lot better just by listening."  
  
They hugged one last time and Lana said, "Why don't we go upstairs and I can help you unpack."  
  
"Sounds good," Chloe said and grabbed a box that said, 'Chloe's room' on it.  
  
Lana picked up a box too and said, "Then we can talk about what we will do tomorrow and what happened as to why your still here," Chloe smiled and said, 'okay.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
For those who didn't catch it at the top...  
Author Note #2.5: I don't really know Chloe enough to know if she would spas out or not if this happened. So she may be out of character here. 


	6. And The Truth Will Set You Free!

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 10/16/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
Disclaimer: My apologizes I forgot to mention this earlier. I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville. I only borrow them. Maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm done, but I ain't promising anything :) Enjoy!!  
  
Small thanks to Beck for without her I wouldn't know how to spell much of anything! :)  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville  
  
  
  
That same afternoon...  
  
Lex was in his office, in his mansion, drinking. He was looking out his window and observing Smallville's scenery when suddenly he noticed someone walking around outside. Once he got a better look at the stranger he knew who it was and knew he needed a talk.  
  
Lex walked outside and said, "Hark! Who goes there?"   
  
Clark looked up and said, "Oh hey."   
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"I needed to think," Clark responded.  
  
"Well come in here and think," Lex invited. Clark shrugged and followed Lex into his home. They walked silently to his office. Lex sat down, put his drink down, and propped his feet up onto his desk, "So what do you need to talk about?"  
  
"I didn't come to talk. To tell you the truth I don't even know what I'm doing here."  
  
"Apparently your head does. So why don't you take a seat and tell me what's going on."  
  
Clark sat down and said, "Chloe loves me."  
  
Lex took his feet off his desk and picked up his drink, "Took you long enough to figure it out."  
  
"What? You knew?"  
  
"Of course I knew. I didn't become a good business man because I know how to row a boat." Clark stared at him in complete confusion, "Never mind. Anyways, yes I knew. All you had to do was see the way she looks at you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? And why did you keep pushing me towards Lana?"  
  
"Clark, it wasn't my place to tell her secret. Besides if I would have told you, it might have changed your friendship. It wasn't ready to be told." Clark went silent and thought that he just might have been right. "And about Lana. I never pushed you towards her. You wanted Lana so I helped you. I'm your friend of course I'm going to do everything in my power to help you out with the girl you like."  
  
"Liked," Clark corrected him.  
  
"Liked," Lex corrected himself, "I knew she wasn't the one for you, but I know you would never have believed me, so you needed to find out on your own," Lex took a sip of his drink and said, "So tell me, when did you find out?"  
  
"After she told me and kissed me."  
  
"Wow, Chloe gets right to the point huh?" Clark nodded his head, "You want to tell me the story from the beginning?" So Clark told him the whole story of what happened from the night before.  
  
When Clark finish speaking Lex asked him, "So tell me, Clark, how do you feel?"  
  
"God Lex you make me feel like I'm talking to a psychiatrist! All we're missing is the sofa."   
  
"And the 300 dollars an hour," Lex noticed that Clark wasn't laughing, "Sorry. So you were serious when you said that about Lana?"  
  
"As I said earlier, I no longer like Lana. I think it was the hole, 'I want her because I can't have her.'"  
  
Lex nodded his head, "So what about Chloe?"  
  
Clarks head went down, "I think I love her," Clark holds his head back up, "I think I always have."  
  
"Well, *I* think your telling the wrong person."  
  
"Lex, she's in Metropolis."  
  
Lex was a little confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
  
"Metropolis. She never gave me her number or her address and Pete won't give them to me."  
  
"Oh!" Lex realized that Clark didn't know yet. A knowing smile went across his face and he said, "Don't you worry. Everything is going to turn out all right."  
  
Clark nodded his head and said, "Well, thanks for the talk Lex."  
  
"Hey what are friends for?"  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lana is still helping Chloe unpack her stuff and put her stuff away.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Lana said, "You go see Lex and he calls your father offering him a promotion and a raise just to let you stay."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"And he knows!?"  
  
"Don't ask me how. But he does."  
  
Lana shrugs and goes to grab another item from the box, "Oooo! A Diary!"   
  
Chloe stood up and said, "Lana don't read that!"  
  
Lana opened it to the last page were there was nothing written on the pages and said, "And today I live out my fantasy of finally becoming Mrs. Clark Kent," Chloe knew that she didn't write anything like that in her diary so she stood there waiting to see what she was going to say, "and nothing could destroy this moment, until I realize I'm really... Pete."   
  
Chloe started laughing and let out a really ungirly snort. That's when Lana started laughing, "You are so weird." Chloe told her.  
  
"So, you're the one corrupting me! Besides I got you to laugh didn't I?"  
  
Chloe with still a really big smile on her face, "Yeah you did."  
  
"So you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Author note: I am going to write a prologue where Chloe says her good-byes.  
  
Author note #1.5: Okay, okay, I know the whole Lex thing with "I didn't become... because I know how to row a boat." Was a little weird, but remember that episode of Lois and Clark where Perry goes, "I didn't become the editor of the newspaper because I know how to Yodel." So something like that. Well, maybe some of you will get a little laugh out of that? 


	7. The Next Day At School

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date:   
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
Disclaimer: My apologizes I forgot to mention this earlier. I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville. I only borrow them. Maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm done, but I ain't promising anything :) Enjoy!!  
  
Author note #3: Yes I put up a Prologue and I recently noticed that if you would like to review it you have to use Chapter 6. Weird isn't it. ENJOY!!!  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville  
  
  
  
The Next Day of School... Tuesday...  
  
It was the first period of the day... Math class. Clark was sitting there thinking of Chloe wondering how he would tell her that he loved her when he and Pete go visit her.   
  
Mrs. Martin, the teacher, was in the middle of going through the attendance when she called out, "Chloe Sullivan," there was no answer, "Chloe Sullivan."   
  
This time Clark spoke up, "Mrs. Martin, Chloe's not here she's..."  
  
"Thanks Clark, but I think I can speak for myself," Clark's mouth dropped open. Chloe walked up to Mrs. Martin and handed her her late pass, "I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
"No problem Chloe. It's good to have you back." Chloe smiled.  
  
She turned around and saw that the only desk left was next to Clark. She took a deep breath, hiked her book bag up on her shoulder, and walked to the desk. She could feel Clark's eyes on her. As she sat down she said, "Close your mouth Clark," without even looking at him. He did so and just smiled at her. Chloe never turned her head to see him.  
  
Mrs. Martin finished her attendance call and started with the lesson.   
  
Clark leaned a little closer to Chloe and said, "Chloe?"   
  
Chloe didn't turn her head but said, "What?"  
  
"I think we need to talk."   
  
Chloe gave out a sad sigh and said, "Fine."  
  
"How about after class?"   
  
Before Chloe could answer Mrs. Martin said, "Clark! Please stop flirting with Chloe! You will have plenty of time to do that later!"  
  
The kids laughed a little. Chloe stole a glance at Clark. Even though he was blushing he gave her that one smile that made her weak in the knees.  
  
Mrs. Martin got back to her lesson.   
  
  
An Hour later...  
  
The bell rang and Chloe quickly slipped out of the room. Clark saw her and went after her.  
  
"Chloe, we need to talk!" Clark called after her.  
  
Chloe turned her head around, but kept walking, and said, "Later Clark. I have to get to my next class."  
  
Clark sighed and Pete came up behind him, "What's wrong man."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The two walked to their lockers, which were right next to each other, "It doesn't sound like nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry Pete, but it's between Chloe and me."  
  
Pete's eyes widened, "She told you. Didn't she?"  
  
Clark was a little shocked, "How do you know!?"  
  
Pete didn't answer him, "I mean she told me she was going to tell you, but I didn't think she could do it."  
  
"Pete!" Pete looked at Clark, "How do you know?"  
  
"Dude, I'm her best friend," Clark gave him a look, "well besides you of course. So of course I knew."  
  
"So she told you?"  
  
"Nah, I figured it out for myself."  
  
"You too? Lex figured it out too. Am I the only one who didn't know?!"  
  
"Apparently," came a voice behind them.  
  
Clark turned around and saw Lana, "You knew too!?"  
  
"Clark, what do you think we talk about when we hang out?" Clark blushed slightly, "Maybe I shouldn't of said that." Pete gave out a little 'uh-huh'. Lana looked at her watch and said, "Oh my, look at the time. I have to get going," and she walked away.  
  
Clark turned to Pete and asked, "How long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"Pete." Clark said in a warning type of voice.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Pete!"  
  
Pete sighed and said, "Since she first met you."  
  
"Since the 8th grade!" Pete nodded, "That was two years ago!"  
  
"Very good! And you said you sucked at Math!" Pete slapped him on the back, "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to get to," and he started to walk away.  
  
"How come she never told me?" Clark knew Chloe's answer, but maybe Pete would clarify it up for him a bit.   
  
Pete stopped walking, turned around and said, "Because she never thought she held a chance next to Lana," and with that he went to his next class leaving Clark there alone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Author note: I just want to note out there are three chapters left, and they are not going to be as long, maybe about this size or a little longer. I hope you all still enjoy.  
  
Author another note: Just incase someone thinks that a teacher would never do that to two students, think again. In my Chemistry class, I was sitting next to my cousin (A boy) and we were talking and she told us to stop flirting with each other. The whole class started laughing because they all knew we were cousins! It was hilarious! Okay that's it!!! 


	8. The Traitor

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 10/29/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
Disclaimer: My apologizes I forgot to mention this earlier. I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville. I only borrow them. Maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm done, but I ain't promising anything :) Enjoy!!  
  
  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville  
  
  
  
  
Clark went into the cafeteria and found Pete sitting by himself. Clark walked over to him, "Where is she Pete?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you."  
  
"Pete, please tell me. I have to talk to her."  
  
Pete sighed, "She's in the Torch Office man, come on use your head a little."  
  
Clark smiled, "Thanks Pete," and he walked off.  
  
"Hey Kent!" Clark turned around, rarely does Pete ever call him by his last name, "I swear if you hurt her, nothing, and I do mean nothing, will be able to protect you from me."   
  
Clark smiled, "Don't worry Pete, if I can get her to believe me everyone will be very happy."  
  
Pete smiled, "Good because I'd really hate to have to hurt you," Clark tried to hold his laughter back, but didn't do a very good job of it, "Hey I could."  
  
"I know. I know you could," and he left.  
  
Clark ran, normal speed, to the Torch's Office and saw Chloe typing away at the computer with Lana sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey guys," Clark said and the both girls' heads popped up.   
  
"Hey Clark," they said at the same time.  
  
There was a little bit of silence, but then Chloe went back to her typing. Clark made eye contact with Lana and gave her 'the look'.  
  
Lana understood. She got up and said, "You know, I've got that thing."  
  
Chloe looked a little scared to be left alone with Clark, "What thing?"  
  
"That thing."  
  
Lana was about to leave when Chloe said, "Who's going to help me finish this?"  
  
"Clark will, won't you Clark?" and smiled at him.  
  
Clark smiled back as a 'thank you' for getting his drift and leaving and said, "Sure,"   
  
Chloe saw the smile and thought, 'dear God he'll do anything for that girl.' Chloe mouthed to Lana, 'traitor'. Lana just smiled at her, waved bye, and left.  
  
Chloe put her head back down and said under her breath, "Sure why don't you just do all her homework for her."  
  
"Because I'm not good at half the subjects we're in," Clark said in reply.  
  
Chloe knew she had to be blushing slightly. He wasn't supposed to hear that. "What do you want Clark?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Please Clark, you're like an open book."   
  
Clark mumbled under his breath, "Apparently not that open."  
  
Chloe didn't hear that and continued, "You went to lunch, noticed that Lana and I weren't here, twisted Pete's arm to tell you were we were, because he was *not* supposed to tell you where we were. Got Lana out of here, because she doesn't have a 'thing' and so by process of elimination you want something from me. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you."  
  
Chloe swallowed hard, "S-so talk away," she stuttered slightly.  
  
Clark walked over to her computer desk and said, "So what are you doing in Smallville?" Chloe looked away from her computer long enough to give him a look and Clark realized that it must of came out badly, "Not that I'm not happy, ecstatic, that you are here, I just want to know what changed your idea?"   
  
Chloe turned back to the computer, "It wasn't my idea to stay."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It was Lex's," Clark gave her a confused look, "It seems that as soon as I finished saying bye to Lex, he called my dad and offered him a higher position and a raise."  
  
Clark was a little amazed that Lex didn't tell him. That's why he told him that everything would work out. "Chloe I need to talk to you."  
  
"Clark what do you think we're doing," she said still typing.  
  
"I need you're attention."  
  
"You *always* have *my* attention."  
  
Clark wondered if that was supposed to be a slap in the face or not, Clark walked around to her and sat on the desk. He put turned the screen off.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Chloe can you stop for a minute."  
  
"Fine. What is it Clark?"  
  
"I need you to look at me."  
  
Chloe looked at him, but couldn't look at his face, "What?"  
  
Clark put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so their eyes bore into each other. "I want to know if what you said…"  
  
Suddenly the loud speakers turned on, "Will Chloe Sullivan please come to the principal's office as soon as possible."  
  
Chloe got up and grabbed her stuff, "Gotta go Clark," and she ran to the door.  
  
"You can't keep running away from me Chloe."  
  
Chloe turned around and with no expression on her face said, "No Clark, that's *your* job," and with that she left Clark sitting on her desk, once again alone and this time hurt.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
Two chapters left. Ooooohhhh, makes you wonder if they ever will get together, doesn't it. Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! J 


	9. Sweet Home

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 10/29/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
Disclaimer: My apologizes I forgot to mention this earlier. I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville. I only borrow them. Maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm done, but I ain't promising anything :) Enjoy!!  
  
  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville  
  
  
As soon as Chloe left the office she felt guilty about what she said. She grabbed for the doorknob to go back in and apologize, but she was once again called to go to the office. Chloe walked to the principal's office, her father called to tell her that he would be home late and wouldn't be bringing super home.  
  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Clark still sat there on Chloe's desk watching the door that she just walked out of. He got off the desk and walked to the door to run after her. He heard her name being called over the speakers again and as he opened the door he saw Chloe walking down the hallway. Something in his mind made him stop. He needed a plan. He needed to talk to her. He needed... her. He walked back to her desk and sat in her chair thinking of what to do.   
  
  
The rest of the day went by REALLY slowly. Clark didn't try to talk to Chloe and Chloe didn't try to talk to him. She decided that she'd talk to Pete later on that night to see if he had any advice.  
  
After school Chloe went to the torch to finish her paper.  
  
Meanwhile... Clark went to the flower shop and bought 6 red roses and 6 pink ones and head to Chloe's to start his plan.   
  
  
Around 4:30 Chloe finally got home. She was emotionally drained, all she wanted to do was to go up to her room and sleep. Maybe when she wakes up today would just be one bad dream.   
  
When she opened the door she noticed something on the floor, "Rose petals?" They were scarcely scattered on the floor making a path. At that moment she knew that Clark couldn't be far. She followed the petals up the stairs and to the door of her room. For a moment she felt like Melanie from "Sweet Home Alabama," and wondered if when she opened her door there would be a bunch of flowers all over the place.   
  
'Get a grip girl. This isn't a movie,' she said to herself.  
  
She opened her door and instead of seeing a bunch of flowers she saw Clark lying on her bed, rolling a pink rose between his thumb and his forefinger. Chloe just stared. This is how *all* her fantasies started.  
  
Clark rose up and leaned on his elbows. He smiled and held out one of his hands, "Come here."  
  
Chloe couldn't really movie, so Clark stood up and moved over to her. He was wearing a tight fighting red t-shirt that showed off his muscles and tight fighting jeans. Clark moved really close to her so that they were only inches apart.   
  
"Chloe, we really need to talk."   
  
Chloe's head was spinning. Clark was so close to her, she could smell him and he smelled so delicious. Chloe's mouth was drying up. She licked her lips, and couldn't say anything. All she could do was nod her head.   
  
Clark wasn't expecting her to lick her lips like that and he wished she didn't. Now all he wanted to do was kiss her. He leaned a little closer, but his mind reminded him to stay in control.   
  
"Not now. Meet me at my barn tonight, at 8 o'clock. Don't be late." He got closer and closer to her as he spoke.   
  
"And if I don't show up?"  
  
"Then you'll wonder," his lips were practically on top of hers, "what would of happened," Chloe could feel his breath upon her lips. He brushed his lips ever so softly against hers and pulled back.  
  
Chloe wanted so much more and without noticing, she moaned in protest.  
  
Clark smiled. He had her just where he wanted her. He handed her the rose and she took it. Without a word he smiled and left.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
One more chapter guys!! 


	10. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Title: Can't stop this thing we started  
Summary: Chloe is moving back to Metropolis, but not before she tells Clark something. Then we get some twists. Not a song fic, I don't think at least.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 11/21/02  
  
Author note: This is my first time writing a Chloe and Clark story, but not my last. Please read and review. ENJOY!! :)  
  
Author Note #2: I don't know if Metropolis is supposed to be in Kansas or not, but in this story, it's a long ways away from Smallville.  
  
Author Note #3: I am Soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Work was piling up and I was rarely even on the computer. In other words BLAME BECKY!!! You'd think she push and shove me to update like I do to her, but noooo. She can be all nice and patient, unlike me. Just kidding, it's my own fault. NO ONE BLAME Becky!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville. I only borrow them. Maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm done, but I ain't promising anything :) Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer #2: The words are from, "Can't stop this thing we've started," by Bryan Adams.  
  
Thank you!!! I just like to thank all those who have been great and reviewed my story every chapter. It's you guys that inspired me to go on and produce a sequel! :o) I just want to say, I have never received as many good reviews as I did on this story. Thank you all!!   
  
P.S. Read my thank you wall at the bottom of the chapter!! :o)  
  
My dedication: To all of you out there.   
  
  
  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville  
  
  
Clark's P.O.V...  
  
"What time is it?" I ask myself and as I look at my watch, again, it's exactly 30 seconds later. 8:00. "Why isn't she here?" I have been pacing in the barn for the past half an hour worrying if I was a little out of line. AS I look down, I see a small crevice in the ground. Hmmm... it really does happen. You know when you watch it on the cartoons, how they pace and they make big crevices in the ground, you'd never expect that can really happen. Okay Clark, come on man, back at the problem at hand! OH MY GOD! It's 8:01 now. Okay, now I'm just sounding weird. What happens if she doesn't show up? Can I go to her house and talk to her and beg her to talk to me without looking desperate.   
  
"Ahh!" I scream as someone taps me on my shoulder.  
  
  
Chloe's P.O.V...  
  
Okay, so the trucks clock says 7:58. I've been sitting here for five minutes. "Why can't I just go in there?" I ask myself, 'Because you're afraid of rejection' my head answers me. I'd tell it to shut-up, but it never listens. "Okay Chloe, take a deep breathe. You told Clark you'd be here. So you better get in there." That's my motivation speech, but it's not really helping me much. I take one more deep breath, open the door of the truck, jump out, and smooth the wrinkles out of my skirt. I stare at the barn like it's going to eat me or something. I walk slowly to the barn and open the door as quietly as I could. As I open the door I see Clark pacing back and forth. I can't tell if he's nervous or anxious to get this over with.  
  
"I'm here." I called out. Hmmm... that's strange he didn't seem to have heard me. Great. I walk over to him and tap him on his shoulder.   
  
"Ahhh!" He screams and turns around.  
  
  
Regular P.O.V...  
  
Clark spun around, "Oh Chloe I didn't even hear you come in."  
  
"Apparently so. So Clark..."  
  
"I love you Chloe," Clark interrupted her. 'Stupid. Stupid idiot! That's not how I wanted to do that.' Clark yelled at himself.  
  
Tears started to come from Chloe's eyes, "No you don't Clark," Clark was totally stunned when he heard her say that, "Clark, you have been in love with Lana since the beginning of time. Don't say that you love me in hopes that everything can go back to the way it was before I said anything to you."  
  
Clark shook his head and said, "I'm not," Chloe didn't say anything, "Chloe, there is no way that you can ever stop me from loving you. 'But if you wanna stop me baby-don't even try.'" Clark quoted one of Chloe's favorite songs and singer. Clark cupped Chloe's face in one of his hands and Chloe covered his hand with her own, "Can't stop this thing we started."  
  
"But *we* didn't start anything *I* did."  
  
"I'm going one way... you're way. It's such a strong way, so let's make it our way."  
  
That made Chloe smile a little, "So now you're Bryan Adams huh?"  
  
"I'll be anyone you want me to be. 'I ain't superman and I can't fly," Chloe laughed at that remembering how she called him a 'superman' a few days ago, "But if you wanna stop me baby, don't even try.' Seriously Chloe, I love you," before she could say another thing he kissed her softly and pulled away, "Please forgive me for not seeing this sooner?" she opened her mouth to say something, but Clark wouldn't let her. "Please forgive me, I know not..."  
  
Before Clark could continue with the song Chloe kissed him. It was a little longer than before but she pulled away all too soon, "Please don't break out into another song," this time the two of them laughed, "I don't want you to be anyone rather than Clark Kent," Clark smiled down at her, "I love you too Clark. Ever so much and it's okay, you are so worth the wait."   
  
This time Clark looked into Chloe's deep blue eyes and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He bent his head down and kissed her passionately.  
  
His arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her body close to his. Her hands went right up to his head, running her fingers all through his hair.   
  
After a few moments Clark pulled away to regain some air and started to kiss her neck.   
  
Chloe with her eyes still closed moans softly and says, "Clark you make me feel like I'm floating."   
  
Clark eyes shot opened and noticed that they were indeed floating a few feet off the ground. He kisses her again and tries to concentrate on floating back down to the ground. But it's not that easy with Chloe's hands in his hair and with her making all those little noises.   
  
Before he knows it, they are back on the ground and Chloe never realized it.   
  
A few moments later Clark hears his dad calling him. The two breaks apart before Jonathon opens the barn doors.   
  
"Sorry am I interrupting something?"   
  
"Yes," Clark says honestly with Chloe shaking her head 'no', trying not to look like they just finished making out.   
  
"Sorry, but Chloe your dad called."  
  
"My dad?" she squeaked out. Both Clark and Jonathon looked at her and she cleared her throat, "Is everything okay?" her voice was back to normal.  
  
"Yeah, he just didn't know where you were."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I never left him a note telling him were I'd be."  
  
"It's okay, I told him you were here and he says he wants you home as soon as possible."   
  
"Okay, thank you," Jonathon smiled and left the barn.   
  
"Well, it looks like I gotta get going," she said a little disappointed.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."  
  
Chloe smiled and said, "Okay."   
  
With their hands entwined with one another's they walked out the door and to her truck. Clark opened the door for her, she got in, and through the open window she grabbed his head and gave him a kiss.   
  
"Good night," she said as she pulled away.  
  
"Yes, it is," Clark said and Chloe giggled, "Oh by the way, tomorrow night we have our first date together."  
  
Chloe smiled so big it hurt her face, "Really?" Clark nodded. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To see 'Red Dragon'." He smiled.  
  
"CLARK! No!!"  
  
"Next three times," he put up three fingers, "You promised."  
  
"That was before I knew I was leaving!"  
  
"Oh well," he placed a quick kiss on her lips and said, "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Chloe smiled and drove away.  
  
Clark walked back to his house where he saw his parents sitting on the bench swing.   
  
"So? How did it go?" Jonathon asked him.  
  
"Great. Everything went really great."   
  
"Really?" Martha said.  
  
"Yup. So great that I flew."   
  
"What?!" Both his parents shouted out.  
  
THE END...  
  
So guys... want a sequel? Well, whichever way, you're getting one. One of these days.  
  
Okay... This is my thank you wall.  
  
Ryan... I totally loved you're reviews. They never cease to put a smile on my face. I hope you'll review my next story too. :o)  
  
Andromeda Silver... girl, where would I be without ya? Somewhere rather than here wouldn't I. Thanks girl I totally love you're reviews they're so unique. *says under breath* unique in a weird way. But still great!  
  
Enigma... my first reviewer. Thank you for starting it off!  
  
Andawg17, buffybuf, smallvillefan, and lexnut... thanks you guys. I love you're reviews and I'm glad you like the story.  
  
And to all the others... thank you so much.   
  
I hope to God now that you all like this last chapter and don't hate it.   
  
Well, till next time ya all! Enjoy!! :) 


End file.
